Blood is red, guilt black
by China Dolly
Summary: After finding out he could never be loved the way he wanted, by the person he wanted, he wanted to destroy something. And destroy something he did. BxR onesided Character Death, Angst


**Title**: Blood is red, guilt black.

**Summary**: After finding out he could never be loved the way he wanted, by the person he wanted, he wanted to destroy something. And destroy something he did.

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Pairings: **Bakura x Ryou (one-sided)

**Warnings**: Angst, character-death

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's charaters.

-**Laura Janssen**

**Blood is red, guilt black.**

'Finish it…'

I can barely hear the words. They almost don't break through my blurred vision of memories, mistakes and guilt. I don't feel nothing, not even the soft fabric of the white duvet I know I'm sitting on. Not even the cold metal that rests in my hand, waiting to be used. Not even the hot tears that stream over my cheeks, waiting to fall on my lonely knees. I don't notice the small breeze that fly's inside through the opened window, tearing the neatly closed curtains apart. I don't notice the blood staining the white-dressed bed. But I do notice you. I do notice your hoarse whispers, or pleas. The helpless look that won't cease. That desperation that contains your eyes, your whole being. Your broken lips, bleeding nose. The cuts and bruises I placed myself.

'Please Bakura…'

Your voice, it's getting weak. Even weaker than all those times before. Even weaker that the time I had to bring you to the hospital. Back then you were asking me for help, to save you. But now, now it's different. Now it's as if you know you won't be saved. Not by me, not by nobody. 'Baku…-' Your voice catches in your throat and you aren't able to finish the words of death you started. 'Shut up, weakling!' I shout and close my eyes tightly, pinching my hands around the metal of the blade until I know for sure blood is flowing from them. Now they really are blood-stained. Just like the sheets of the bed. Just like the room. Just like you.

Once, only once, there was a time I wasn't like this. I've became this after you told me. Told me you could never love me more as a brother. You didn't know I loved you, no, never. You didn't know it tore my heart apart to see you with others, male or female. You never knew I was capable of feelings, and love would be the last of them. ''Kura, please.' You whisper. /Finish what you've started, Yami./ Now your voice breaks through my conscious and I look at you. 'Shut up! Shut up! I'm going to take you to the hospital. I'm going to-'

/Nonsense. You won't. Just finish the mess you've started, instead of hiding behind it all./ Your calm voice tells me in my head and I lift myself up of the bed. Lifelessly I walk towards you and kneel in front of your bloodied body. 'I-I never meant it to get to this… I never wanted you to, get hurt.' I whisper and your eyes widen slightly, confused of my confession. 'I… I love you Ryou, I do. It hurt me to see you with others, and I couldn't take it. Locked myself in until the moment I was desperate to destroy something.'

'Me…' You say softly and I nod. 'Yes, you. I don't know why, but I regret the thought ever coming to my mind. I-'

/Stop rambling already. I forgive you, I understand. But please, spare me and yourself of this pain, and just finish it/ You yell inside my head and I raise my head to look at you. 'I'm sorry I could never love you,' you whisper as a tear falls down your cheek. 'D-don't be all polite now! Don't say such things! It's not your fault… it's not.' I say and close my eyes. 'Bakura, finish it, please.' You whisper and I shake my head. 'No! I can't… can't kill you!' I yell and suddenly you grab my hand. Grab my hand and pull it towards your chest. Your eyes widen slightly and one whispered "Bakura" leaves your mouth and after that, all life leaves your beautiful body. Your eyes are empty, your hair seems to have lost it's glow and your body is life-less. 'R-Ryou…' I whisper to myself and let my head fall down on our joined hands, the hands that killed you. 'O Ra, Ryou… no, no!' I yell and let the tears fall over my white cheeks. I killed you, I actually killed you! It never was my intention to do so, but now it's over, done. My life has no goal anymore, the only thing I lived for died.

I grab the knife out of your chest and raise it to my own. All rational thoughts are left in my mind now. As I let the knife thrust through my skin I finally see. See that you've got what you've wished upon the first time we met. That I would be gone, burning in hell. Leaving behind a scattered world that you no longer exist in anymore. Leaving behind myself, stained in blood, guilty with murder.

**End**

**Notes**: Well, this was just a short story that came to my mind through all the other things I'm busy with. I hope after this I can get further with the going stories and can finally finish my Gundam Wing fic. I'm working on for a while.


End file.
